


Stay Away From My Kid Protocal

by MuddTone



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Field Trip, Gen, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuddTone/pseuds/MuddTone
Summary: Ironman may be gone but Anthony Edward 'Tony’ Stark's legacy will reign on.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 259





	Stay Away From My Kid Protocal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know cardinal directions. Forgive me.

If there were any doubts about Peter’s internship being real or not then that was immediately thrown out the window. The curly-haired brunette didn’t even see it coming himself and if he was honest, he was never more grateful in that moment to have a protocol go off.

The Academic Decathlon Team was out on another excursion in the South. It was a bizarre detour trip, to say the least. The West Coast team they were up against had ended up in the middle of Tennesee so to make it more comfortable for them they made the trip down. They were holding their competition in some school that was generous enough to welcome them with open arms. At least the people running it were more than happy however the students attending weren’t as generous. From what the team could gather or at least Abe and Betty could scope out was that the students were forced to attend in order to see what ‘true smarts’ looked like. The team and Mr. Harrington winced at the labelling, they knew better than to use their extended knowledge in a comparing format. If they were going to poke fun at smarts then they did it with each other in a friendly banter of sorts. Well if Flash and Peter had anything to say about it they were more so egging each other on but that was beside the point.

At some point during the competition, word got out on Peter’s internship. How did that happen, well he wouldn’t know but he felt like Flash may have been the one behind it or Ned. He tried to backtrack but there wasn’t any conversation between Ned and himself to indicate the topic and Flash wouldn’t just say it unless he wanted to rile him up. Unfortunately, it was very distracting with his super hearing and he almost slipped up in one of his chances to address his rebuttal only to be saved by Flash. Mr. Harrington pulled him aside to ask what was going on and he could only lamely explain that he felt uncomfortable like all eyes were on him.

Mr. Harrington looked at him uncomfortably before telling him to stay in the seats and switch out if Flash asked. He then disappeared off stage and went out of the auditorium. The boy only shook off his nerves as he went to go sit down and watch, he was happily listening to MJ strongly wale on their opponent. His eyes wandered into the crowd to see what was going on, his spider senses weren’t telling much but it felt more like a judgmental aura than a threat. In his attempt to scope out more he didn’t realise Flash needed to change with him until said boy hit his arm and told him to switch. Quickly switching back in he assessed the topic and opened his mouth to put his input before forcing it to shut as the crowd started to get loud.

“Excuse me everyone in the crowd! I need you to tone it down so the teams can hear each other,” the moderator spoke into the microphone.

“Rose Hill High! Do not embarrass us in front of these teams, what did I say before they came in here today? Show them some respect!” The principle or some authority Peter assumed had spoken up and tried to tame the crowd as well however their voice wasn’t as loud without a mic and the students began to get louder.

A student stood up in his chair, “Why do we have to show these rich liars respect when they can’t respect a deadman!”

The crowd yelled in agreement as they started yelling in rage at the teams.

If Peter’s spider senses weren’t sounding off as much before then they were blaring at him to go. Telling him to run and save himself. He started to breathe hard and cover his ears, all his senses turned up to 11 with the amount of sensory in the room. He didn’t notice his watch was going off. Blinking the status of sensory telling him to relax or he’ll come crashing in the worst way possible. It was one of the last gifts he received from Mr. Stark but the man didn’t hand him the gift it was Morgan after Pepper had set her down to let the two meet. He had cried and held the young one for hours with Pepper reassuring them to meet again at some point when they waved him off to go meet a few others they had gifts for.

Peter inhaled harshly causing him to cough and fall off the chair he was in making his team panic and try to assess what was going on. MJ was yelling at everyone to give him room and Ned with the help of Flash tried to tell the room to shut up. The rest of the team was trying to do damage control but it wasn’t enough as the students of the school chanted.

**Liar! Liar! Liar! No Respect! Liar!**

Peter whimpered at the touch of MJ and tried to ground himself but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to go back to Queens. He wanted to go back to school and banter with Flash and the team. He wanted to go home to May. He wanted to invite Ned and MJ back to his room so they could talk about his patrol. And he wanted Mr. Stark back more than anything.

A blaring noise sounded off from his watch causing everyone to freeze in the room but another noise in the room that blared the same siren made several eyes turn to the back of the room.

Then a familiar voice sounded throughout the room with a couple of AI voices one sounding feminine and the other masculine.

**_Initiating_ ** **“Stay Away From My Kid”** **_Protocol_ **

**_Initiating_ ** **“Stay Away From My Kid”** **_Protocol_ **

A hologram appeared in front and in the back of the room with the image of Tony Stark himself looking at the user of the watch.

**“Hey Underoos. Relax kid. It’ll all be right. I know things may be f- messed up but, I know you are strong. I believe in you. And if you ever need to lean on someone don’t be afraid to go to Pepper. Don’t be stubborn. My girls love you. You’re my kid after all and Morgan will always be there for her brother. I love you 3000.”**

**“Hey Potato Boy. Breathe. It’ll all be right. I know things aren’t the best but, I know you are strong. I believe in you. Pepper and Morgan are just a call away. They love you especially Morgan. You’re my kid after all. I love you 3000. And remember, We’re connected!”**

Sobs from both ends of the auditorium could be heard as the recording ended. Everyone stared in shock at the projection. The messages couldn’t have been forged as they were made directly at the two receivers. Peter tried and failed to get up off the floor but was helped by his team to at least sit in the chair he was on previously. Peter looked out into the crowd to notice a familiar-looking boy struggling to stay on his own chair. They made eye contact through blurry vision before breaking down more with wails of begging the man in the hologram to return.

**_Peter. If you continue to spike your levels I will send a notification to Pepper Potts-Stark. As part of_ ** **“Stay Away From My Kid”** **_protocol._ **

**_Harley. If you continue to spike your levels I will send a notification to Pepper Potts-Stark. As part of_ ** **“Stay Away From My Kid”** **_protocol._ **

“N-no, Don’t bother her, Karen.”

“Please don’t bother M’am, Kyle.”

**_There appears to be another AI created by Mr. Stark nearby, would you like to meet the other and the user?_ **

Peter vaguely heard Karen and the other AI speak in sync as he tried to catch his breathing. He wiped away his tears as he collected himself only to be met with a pair of blue eyes. He examined the blue-eyed boy in front of him. He was tall and had a tired but young-looking facial structure. His hair was brown yet with he lighting in the auditorium it appeared slightly blonde. He was wearing black jeans and an AC/DC shirt that looked slightly baggy on his frame. The boy was picking on his nails nervously as he gathered the courage to speak, opening and closing his mouth.

“H-hi. I’m Harley Keener and this is Kyle.” Harley lifted the watch on his wrist.

“Hey! Peter Parker- um.” He cleared his throat, “Karen, yeah.”

The two stared at each other before smiling. Sure it wasn’t ideal to meet someone new under these circumstances but Peter felt like Harley and himself could both benefit from the newfound bond that Tony left them. Found-family was something that the brunette held onto dearly. Something was telling him that Harley was the same. The field trip may have been a bust in emotions but the gain of a family member overridden it.

Taking a deep breath he stood up and made his way around the table before throwing himself into a hug with the other boy, relaxing when the other immediately reciprocated and held on tight. It was awkward and weird but it was soothing which only brought both boys into tears. They wanted their mentor/father back but having each other is what they needed more than anything. Pulling away after a few Peter looked at his watch then glanced at Harley earning a nod from the other.

“Hey Karen, do Harley and I got any more siblings?” Peter bit his lip with the feeling it was true.

**_Well..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not crying, you're crying! Thank you for reading!


End file.
